Operators of circular saws, planers and shaping machine tools are always reminded to make use of protective devices such as protective eye glasses and face shields, and to be careful when pushing a work piece towards the rotating saw blade. Many different devices are provided to reduce the danger of injury to the hand of the operator. Some table saws have protective covers over the saw blade. The protective cover is lifted by the work piece during the cutting operation. Thus, the cover leaves only a space open which is equivalent to the thickness of the work piece. Still, with a thick work piece that space can be large enough to allow injury to the hand of the operator. Other protective devices include electronic means which trigger a brake and stop the saw blade if the hand comes close to the saw blade. These protective devices include gloves including conductive layers worn by the operator and connected to some electronic sensor which recognizes when a conductive layer makes contact with the saw blade. Such devices are proposed for the meat cutting industry. Still other means include just a stick for pushing the work piece towards the saw blade. All these types of devices have in common to protect the hand of the operator.
The push stick of the present invention provides protection for the hand of the operator as well as additional eye and face protection.